Jediný polibek
by KateChibi
Summary: Na Arše se odehraje velmi zásadní věc, která pohne osudy Allena i Laviho. Jak se s tím oba vyrovnají? Shonen-ai.
1. Co trápilo Allena?

Stala se věc, která mladému exorcistovi pomotala hlavu. Nikdo nevěděl jak, ale stala se. Chlapec seděl ve svém pokoji a hlavu měl v dlaních. Tichý vzdech, který z něj občas vyšel byl sice sotva znatelný, ale o to procítěnější. Maličká zlatá kulička se starostlivě vznášela okolo jeho hlavy. Byl sice rád, že je tam s ním a pokouší se ho rozveselit, ale nebylo to úplně ono.

„Tim, to bude v pořádku, jen si to musím utřídit v hlavě," řekl jí a trošku do ní dloubnul. To bylo divné. Normálně by jí poděkoval a pak se mile usmál, načež by byl trochu veselejší. Trápil ho snad ten podivný muž, co se objevoval, kdykoliv se podíval do zrcadla? Nebo to, že když nyní opět objevil mistra, tak bude muset platit další spoustu dluhů? Ne, jeho trápení bylo naprosto odlišné. Člověk by řekl, že je také naprosto obyčejné a nicotné, v porovnání s předchozími věcmi, ale jemu to tak v tuhle chvíli nepřišlo.

Položil se na postel, zlatý golem se mu usadil na čele, ale Allen ho pouze odehnal rukou. Timcanpy vycenila zuby a nakonec se rozhodla ustoupit. Tohle bylo nad její síly, jenže bohužel nebyla jediná, kdo si všiml, že ho něco trápí. Oba zaslechli zaklepání na dveře a Timcanpy hned ke dveřím popoletěla. Allen mlčel.

„Allen-kun? Jsi tam? Tak odpověz, nemůžeš být pořád zavřený ve svém pokoji!" byl to dívčí hlas.

_Lenalee…_ Problesklo mu hlavou. „Co chceš?!" řekl poněkud podrážděněji, než chtěl. Zase mu docházelo, co je špatně. Kdysi se mu tahle dívka líbila, přišla mu neskutečně roztomilá, ale nyní? … Dokonce si myslel, že se o ni tak nějak podvědomě přetahuje se svým kamarádem Lavim. Ale co mu to bylo platné, když tenhle pocit byl už dávno pryč? Nyní bylo všechno vzhůru nohama a to jen kvůli tomu, co se odehrálo na arše. Dívka drze a bez varování vešla dovnitř. Změřila si ho pohledem a trošku se zamračila.

„Allen-kun! Co se stalo? Od doby co jsi pryč z ošetřovny, s námi skoro vůbec nekomunikuješ, jen tu jsi zavřený." Nebyl si jistý, jestli z její hlasu zní víc zloba, anebo starost.

„Lenalee-chan, to nic není. Jsem jen trochu unavený a potřebuji klid," pokusil se ji odbýt, ale ona se tak snadno nedala. Popošla až k němu a nanutila se mu na postel.

„No tak, mě to můžeš říci. Chci ti pomoci, to přeci víš, ne?" Ucítil její ruku na své ruce, moc se mu nelíbilo, že se ho dotýká. Opravdu, co se mu to jen stalo?

Mlčel.

„Tak si dělej co chceš. Ale jsem na tebe rozzlobená, chtěla jsem ti jen trochu pomoci, nebo alespoň zjistit, co se ti stalo, a ty takhle!" potlačila slzy, čehož si Allen všimnul, a jak přišla, tak zase odešla.

Bylo to divné. Věděl, že určitě plakala, ale nyní to s ním nic moc nedělalo. Ano, bylo mu to trochu líto, že ji rozplakal, byla to jeho kamarádka, ale neprožíval to jako dříve. Jako v době, kdy se mu líbila.

Co zapříčinilo, že se mu přestala líbit? Nebyl si jistý… ale věděl, že se to stalo na arše. Tím jediným si jistý byl…

Ještě v místnosti s Road a Tykim pociťoval žárlivé pocity, když Lavi uklidňoval Lenalee, která zas měla na krajíčku. Ještě tam se chvěl nejen vztekem, že Noahové opět zasahují, a krutě zasahují, a ještě tam se také chvěl onou žárlivostí. Nepřál si, aby si ti dva byli tak blízko, jak se jen přepočítal.

To, co netušil, bylo, že ho bookman-učedník tajně sledoval. Sledoval každou jeho reakci a už vůbec netušil, že si je vykládal naprosto správně, až děsivě správně. Ani sám Allen o sobě v tomhle směru nic nevěděl. Možná věděl, ale v životě by si to nepřiznal. A to bylo možná jen dobře.

Boj byl v tu chvíli nevyhnutelný. Jenže… zatímco měl Allen plné ruce boje, a neměl absolutně čas na nějaké pocity, se Lavi potýkal ve světě stvořeným Road se všemi hrůzami jeho vlastního srdce. V tuhle chvíli si uvědomil dost zásadní věc, je sice bookman, a nějaké city jsou zbytečné, přímo zakázané! Jenže… srdci občas člověk neporučí. Road na něj mohla poslat zběsilou Lenalee, mohla na něj poslat i Yuua, který ho zabolel více, ale s tím se ještě popral. Jenže pak… když se objevil jeho kamarád Allen, nastal problém. Věděl, že to všechno jsou pouze iluze, ale i tak ho celá situace zabolela…

A zatím, jeho srdce podle slov Road zemřelo. Jeho tělesná schránka zaútočila na Allena a zde to začalo být krizové. Zmatený Allen, na kterého útočil Lavi, začal být zoufalý. Měl o něj tak nepředstavitelný strach… tak strašný strach… Nebyl si jistý, proč byl tak silný. Doufal, že pokud ho obejme, tak jeho slova mocněji doputují k Laviho srdci, ale moc to nezabralo. Navíc s ním nedokázal bojovat, bylo to naprosto nemožné. Ale to hřejivé objetí, které mu věnoval, v něm samotném nechalo nějaké stopy. Vůbec to neplánoval, natožpak aby to čekal. Jeho srdce se pod tím dotykem chvělo a on to nedovedl popsat. Ani nevnímal Lenaleeniny skřeky, srdce mu prudce bušilo, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli to nebylo pouze tím strachem o Laviho.

Lavi se ukázal silný, Road porazil. Aktivoval svoji innocence takřka naplno, a také se dostal z jejího světa. V tu chvíli k němu Allen doplachtil s výkřikem: „Nenechám tě zemřít!!" Vidět Laviho v těch plamenech bylo pro něj něco šíleného.

Jejich ruce se v ten moment dotkly, když bělovlasý chlapec uchopil spolu s Lavim kladivo. Obestřel je plášť Crown Clowna a Allen zvednul hlavu. Lavi byl již ve svém těle i duchem, a když zvedl oči k Allenovi, v jeho oku se objevila zvláštní jiskra, ale tvář zůstávala stále stejně ztuhlá. Ani jeden nevěděli jak se to stalo… jejich rty se nebezpečně přiblížily a přitiskly na sebe. Nejdříve lehce, váhavě a něžně. Potom již pevněji a s plným přesvědčením, že po polibku oba touží. Lavi opatrně zvedl svoji ruku, ve které nedržel kladivo a své prsty zapletl s Allenovými vlasy, mladšího chlapce nechal takřka bez dechu.

Pro všechny ostatní, co to sledovali zvenčí, a nic netušili, to bylo děsivé. Ti dva zůstali uvězněni uvnitř čehosi podivného a to bylo to jediné, co viděli. Jakmile se pilíře rozprskly, oba lapali po dechu. Allen si nebyl jistý, co by měl dělat, ale Lavi vše sehrál skvěle. Dokonce se před ostatními zvládli přátelsky kočkovat, jako dříve, jenže něco v jejich pohledech bylo jiné.

To byl onen osudný zlomový bod. O něm musel Allen stále přemýšlet. A to ho tak strašně trápilo. Měl teď strach Lavimu čelit, nebyl si jistý, co by měl dělat a jak by se měl teď chovat. Co ovšem netušil bylo, že v tom zmatku není sám… Ten jediný polibek převrátil jejich světy vzhůru nohama.


	2. Co trápilo Laviho?

Kapitola 2. Co trápilo Laviho?

Lavi se jen ztěžka soustředil na knihy, co mu dal Bookman zase na zapamatování. Už druhou noc po sobě neměl klid, a pokaždé schytal od dědy ránu, že se úplně nesoustředí. Bookman ho již nějakou dobu podezíral, že by ho tu neměl tak dlouho nechávat, a měli by co nejrychleji zdejší prostory opustit, ale bylo ještě tolik věcí, co tu měli zaznamenat… Všímal si na Lavim různých náznaků, že mu to tu neprospívá a začíná se až moc starat o své okolí, ale nemohli zatím odejít. Ještě nebyl ten správný čas.

Chudák Lavi se dokonce už druhou noc pořádně nevyspal. Kvůli svým zbytečným myšlenkám si nezvládal zapamatovat tolik informací, jako jindy. Věděl, že udělal něco co neměl, a totiž… zamiloval se. Teď už si byl naprosto jistý, že před dědou musí úplně všechny náznaky skrýt. Kdyby si jen trochu všiml, že to tak je, okamžitě by ho odsud vyhnal, a odjeli by pryč. Hlas v jeho hlavě, co mu připomínal, že je nástupce bookmana, se zdál být slabší a slabší. Byl to jeho život a on byl přesvědčený, se jím stane. Nyní však věděl, že až ta doba nastane, tak ho to bude velmi bolet.

To vše se nemuselo stát. Kdyby Allena jen nechal v sladkém přesvědčení, že se spolu přetahují o Lenalee, mohl ho nadále pozorovat z dálky. Mohl pokračovat ve svých žertících na jeho účet, za kterými skrýval svoje city k němu. Ano, měl je i předtím, ale když mu je dal nyní najevo, tušil, že nezůstane jen u toho. Je to nevyhnutelné, pokud jeho city Allen skutečně opětuje. Vzal knížku a silně se s ní udeřil do hlavy. „Proč já?" zaskuhral.

V tu chvíli mu přistála pandí pracka na hlavě. „Proč ty? Protože máš být můj nástupce! Tak pokračuj, to že jsi byl nějakou dobu na ošetřovně tě od práce nezachrání!"

„Pandoo!" Schytal další ránu. „No taak, dej mi chvíli pauzu. Ještě nemám všechno úplně zhojené!"

Děda si jen posměšně odrfknul. „Padej do svého pokoje. Dneska ti to výjimečně odpustím, ale nezvykej si, jasné?!" vyštěknul, a zpražil ho pohledem. Lavi radostně zakýval hlavou a pelášil pryč. Bookman o něj měl strach, sice nepoznal co se děje, ale něco mu říkalo, že je s Lavim něco v nepořádku. „Ani nevím, proč jsem mu dovolil, aby měl vlastní pokoj…" zabručel si pro sebe, když Lavi odešel.

Jakmile za sebou Lavi zabouchnul dveře, opřel se o ně a hlasitě si povzdechnul. Nebyl si jistý, jak zareaguje, až znovu uvidí Allena, občas jeho emoce ovládly tělo, ačkoliv se učil ze všech sil svoje reakce zastavit. Rychle se převléknul a uložil ke spánku, pevně se rozhodl, že zítra Allena osloví.

Když hned z rána vyrazil, že zastaví Allena ještě před snídaní, čekalo ho nemilé překvapení. V jeho patách byl jakýsi blonďatý muž, a nespouštěl z mladého exorcisty oči. Pořád měl u sebe nějaký notes, a kdykoliv se něco dělo, hned si vše zapsal. Zrzek se k Allenovi pokoušel neustále dostat, až bude sám, ale za celý den se mu to nepovedlo. Až k večeru vytušil svoji šanci…

Allen pochodoval sám z koupele, Lavi se pokoušel nevypadat, jako že na něj celý den číhá, ale šlo to těžce. Přemýšlel, jak ho oslovit, potřeboval si s ním skutečně vše vyjasnit. To nejmoudřejší, co ho napadlo, aby ho chlapec nepodezíral, bylo, že mu prostě skočí na záda a bude dělat, že je to hrozná legrace.

Rozeběhnul se a skutečně svůj plán uskutečnil. „Aaallenee!!" volal vesele, když na něm úspěšně přistál, aniž by se převrátili nebo spadli.

„Lavi, kde se tu bereš?" podivil se Allen, když se na něj otočil. Jeho tvář nabrala lehce rudý odstín. Zdálo se, že ho skutečně nečekal. Lavi z něj opatrně slezl.

„Dlouho jsme si nepovídali, víš? A co je to za trapného a divného stalkera, který…" nedořekl, protože Allen začal divoce gestikulovat. Lavi ztichl a viditelně se orosil. „Stojí za mnou, že jo?"

Nedalo se nic dělat. Lavi dnes s Allenem neseděl u snídaně, tak nevěděl, co se stalo. Vůbec se zdálo, že se v poslední době vzájemně vyhýbají, jenže hned ráno se tento muž objevil u Allena a řekl mu, že ho bude sledovat. Bylo u něj podezření, že má něco s čtrnáctým Noahem a to se nedalo přejít jen tak. Muselo se to prověřit blíže.

„Vyprošoval bych si tato slova, mladý bookmane. Bavte se dál, mě si nevšímejte," promluvil onen muž. Měl v ruce připravený notes a tvářil se velmi přísně.

„Tak co jsi chtěl, Lavi?" zeptal se Allen. Očima těkal z Laviho na blonďáka.

„Jak si vás nemám všímat, když tu tak stojíte?" ozval se Lavi a ignoroval prozatím Allenovu otázku. Ano, chtěl s ním mluvit, ale… „Já s ním chci mluvit. O samotě," dodal a na znamení, že vážně chce mluvit jen s ním dal Allenovi ruku okolo ramen.

Link jen povytáhnul obočí. Nezdálo se, že by s tím souhlasil, Lavi si povzdechnul. Popošel s Allenem kousek dál, ale Dvojtečka, jak ho teď v duchu nazval, udělal krok za nimi.

Lavi se pomalu naklonil k Allenovi, mladší chlapec na sobě cítil jeho dech a měl pocit, že se mu třesou nohy. Srdce se mu prudce rozbušilo ještě víc, když slyšel Laviho, jak mu šeptá do ucha, jak nejtišeji jen dovede. „Allene, počkej, až…" začal mladý bookman, ale v tom oběma na zádech přistála těžká ruka.

„Žádné šeptání! Já všechno vidím a slyším, nic mi neunikne a podám to nejlepší hlášení," prohlásil Link, který se jako duch zjevil zas za jejich zády. Oba kluci nadskočili a narovnali se jako pravítka. Allen dokonce krátce vyjeknul. V omámení na něj přestal dávat pozor. Navíc si pořád nebyl jistý, jak má brát události z archy, ale na to v tuhle chvíli nebylo ani pomyšlení.

Lavi se odtrhnul od Allena a dal Linkovi přátelsky ruku na rameno. „Dvojtečko, kamaráde. Lezeš mi na nervy," prohlásil, trochu se na něj zamračil a pak spěšně odešel. Link zůstal jen zírat. Podle něj byl mladý Bookman neskutečně drzý. A tahle přezdívka…

Lavi s těmito komplikacemi vážně nepočítal, došel opět do pokoje a položil se na postel. Do ruky si vzal knížku, krátce se zamyslel, zatímco četl. S Allenem si rozhodně musí promluvit, o tom byl přesvědčený. A jediná možnost, co ho napadla bylo… vplížit se v noci Allenovi do pokoje…


	3. Bak s Komuiem se zamotávají

Kapitola 3.

„Ale Bak Chan-chaaan, ty mě vůbec neposloucháš!" zakňučel Komui do telefonu, na druhé straně sluchátka bylo chvíli ticho a pak se ozval hrozný křik.

„KOLIKRÁT TI MÁM ŘÍKAT, ABYS ORE-SAMA NEŘÍKAL TOU PITOMOU ZDROBNĚLINKOU?!"

Komui až nadskočil. Opravdu se někdy umí vážně rozohnit, a to na něm bylo tak zábavné. „Nejsi tu ani tři hodiny, a už mi chybííííš," skučel Komui dál. Neubránil se ani krátkému smíchu, když si představil, jak se Bak asi tváří.

„No neříkej. Přestaň si ze mě dělat legraci, vždyť archou můžeš projít kdykoliv. A už vůbec nevěřím, že bych ti chyběl zrovna já. Radši mi prozraď pravý důvod, proč mi zase voláš."

„No dobrá," Komuiův hlas zvážněl a Bak pochopil, že teď jdou všechny žerty stranou. „Ten Howard Link, co ho Levelierr poslal, mi dělá starosti. Allenovi naprosto věřím, ale mám strach, že by se přeci jen něco mohlo objevit."

„Já si to uvědomuji, ale co s tím chceš dělat? Teď tam nikoho nemáš, že ne? No, za chvíli jsem tam. Díky žes mi zavolal, bez důvodu bych se k vám jen těžko dostal. A také chci mluvit o tom vejci, co se našlo." Bak raději nezmínil, že dostal také důvod cestovat archou, což ho neskutečně fascinovalo. A za něj byl rád.

„Jistě, neměj strach, Baku. Všechno pečlivě ukryju. Reever mě sice stále hlídá, ale na tohle nikdy nepřijde, Baku-chaaan!"

_Tút… tút… tút…_

„… on to položil?" podivil se Komui a nevěřícně zíral na sluchátko. Nakonec ho s povzdechem položil také. Jedno bylo jisté, Bak za ním přijde.

Byla noc. Celý Řád byl v klidu, až na místo, kde se skrývalo vejce z archy. Okolo vejce bylo hodně vědců, a zkoumali ho.

Lavi cítil, že konečně nastala jeho chvíle. Už rozmýšlel, co Allenovi poví. Měl z toho tak trochu strach. Nevěděl, čeho přesně se obává. Že by odmítnutí? Nebo… spíše naopak? Nebyl si ani jistý, jak by měl zareagovat, pokud Allen svoje city potvrdí. Bál se, bál se ještě víc namočit a ještě víc se s Allenem sblížit. Byl si naprosto jistý, že jeho počínání coby budoucí Bookman je velmi špatné, ale nemohl si prostě pomoci.

Došel až k pokoji Allena, jaká škoda, že ho měl na jednom z nejrušnějších míst, poblíž jídelny. Ale byla relativně klidná noc, a nikde nikdo… Lenalee byla stále ještě na ošetřovně, tak určitě nepůjde po chodbě a neponese bratrovi kávu, tím si byl jistý.

Našlapoval opatrně a při sebemenším nezvyklém nebo až moc blízkém zvuku ztuhnul na místě a přilepil se ke stěně. Tímto způsobem došel až k pokoji Allena, sáhnul pro vypínači světel pro tuto chodbu, aby je neprobralo světlo. Potom přiložil ucho na dveře a pokusil se zjistit, jestli Link spí. Měl pocit, že slyší lehké a tiché oddechování… komu jen patřilo? Lehce roztřeseně sáhnul po klice a nakouknul dovnitř. Jakmile si jeho oči přivykly na zdejší temnotu, všiml si, že Dvojtečka spí na zemi přímo před postelí Allena. Zamračil se. Bude se těžko překračovat, a jak to udělat, aby ho Allen neprobral, až se probere sám? Mírně se orosil.

Našlapoval lehoučce jako myška, a trhnul sebou, když se Dvojtečka převalil. Udělal dalších pár kroků, zdálo se, že spí docela tvrdě, ale i tak nehodlal nic riskovat. S největší opatrností ho překročil a zatřepal s Allenem. Nic se nedělo. Lavi neustále kontroloval, zda se něco neděje, když ucítil pevně ruku na svojí noze. Trhnul sebou a srdce se mu tím úlekem div nezastavilo, podíval se tam. Ale… zdálo se, že blonďák stále spí, i když ho pevně drží za nohu. Měl pocit, že i slintá ze spaní, co teď? Pokoušel si udržet chladnou hlavu, ale cítil, že začíná mírně panikařit. Že by tohle přeci jen nebyl tak úplně dobrý plán? Jenže… byl jediný, co se dal uskutečnit a mohl být úspěšný.

„Allene…" zašeptal Lavi, zatímco přemýšlel, jak svoji nohu vyprostí ze sevření. Allen něco zamumlal a Lavi mu rychle rukou ucpal pusu. Tohle nepůjde… rychle přemítal, co by Allena probralo. V Řádu je bezpečí, tak si očividně troufá usnout tvrdě, ale…

Trochu zoufale s ním znovu zatřásl, a znovu ztuhl hrůzou. Ucítil totiž u svojí nohy pohyb, ale to ho jen Link přitiskl blíž k sobě. Teď měl obě ruce okolo jeho nohy a tvář k ní přitisknutou. „Jestli se odsud dostanu v pořádku, bude to zázrak…" pomyslel si zrzek, a znovu se na Allena otočil.

Vypadal tak nevinně a zranitelně. Jemně ho pohladil po tváři svými prsty, když ucítil, že mu k ní vystřelila Allenova ruka. Allen byl vzhůru a probodával ho svýma očima. Už chtěl skoro něco říci, ale Lavi mu rychle dal prst na rty. Pak bezhlasně ukázal na Linka u jeho nohy a naznačil gesty, ať mu pomůže se ho zbavit. Allen kývl hlavou, že rozumí. Oba se teď opatrně pokusili, aby ho Link pustil. Odtahovali mu ruce, ale on ne a ne povolit. Oba začali být zoufalí, co když se skutečně probere? Ale odpověděl jim sám od sebe, Laviho nohu pustil a převalil se na druhý bok. Oba si oddechli, pak se rychle sebrali a jak nejtišeji mohli, se vyplížili z pokoje.

Ještě té noci se Bak vydal na hlavní velitelství. Tak trochu utekl Wongovi, nebyl si jistý, jestli chce, aby věděl kam jde. Bylo to trochu divné, proč by neměl vědět něco takového? Vždy byl vůči němu loajální, ale už bylo pozdě mu to říkat. Nyní by to bral jako zradu, kdyby se dozvěděl, že se Bak vyplížil sám z asijského oddělení. Doufal, že ho nenapadne vydat se přes archu jeho směrem. Wong to povolení má.

Tiše kráčel ztichlým velitelstvím, a doufal, že se neztratí. V Komuiově kanceláři byl už několikrát, ale ta možnost tu vždy byla. Ale ne, on je přeci úžasný, jemu se to stát nemůže!

S nově nabytým sebevědomím kancelář objevil. Ani se nenamáhal s klepáním, je přeci hlavou celého asijského oddělení! Komui je sice o něco víc než on, ale znali se už dlouho. Bakua dodnes trochu zžíralo, že se on stal něčím lepším, než Bak, a byl pro něj rival, ale i tak se s ním rád bavil. Měli spolu mnoho společného.

„Komuii, jsi tu?" zeptal se opatrně, jak vešel do místnosti. Trochu neochotně našlapoval na miliony papírů, co byly všude po zemi. Mračil se, takovýhle chlap skutečně dostal tak důležité místo? Vždy o tom přemýšlel, neustále ho to hlodalo.

Trochu vypísknul, a ne zrovna mužně, když mu přistála něčí ruka na rameni. „Bak Chan-chan dorazil?" ozvalo se vesele. Byl to samozřejmě Komui. Bak rázně stáhnul jeho ruku ze svého ramena a věnoval mu trochu nazlobený pohled.

„Neříkej mi tak. Copak jsi posledně neslyšel? No, a teď k tomu, co jsme chtěli probrat…" začal mluvit. Pak se krátce zamyslel a oba se přesunuli ke stolku. Mluvili spolu opravdu dlouho a po nějaké době to vypadalo, že se trumfují v tom, kdo bude používat šroubovanější slova. Nikdo tuto nepsanou soutěž nevyhrával. Inteligenčně jsou na tom stejně, i když by si to možná ani jeden nepřiznal. Rozuměli si báječně jako vždy, když vedou ty dlouhé hovory po telefonu a jako v době, kdy spolu trávili hodně času v Asijském oddělení.

Uplynula možná hodina, možná dvě, když oba ztuhli a okamžitě zmlkli. Na chodbě totiž zaslechli kroky. „Kdo… kdo to je?" zeptal se Bak trochu poděšeně, protože nechtěl, aby přišel Wong. Komui nastražil uši.

„Tyhle kroky neznám… to je zvláštní…"

I Bak se zaposlouchal. „Ale já ano! Jak… jak mě našel? Vždyť… ne, nesmí mě tu vidět, bude to brát jako zradu," zaskuhral Bak, pak skočil šipku pod stůl. „Komuii, jestli to bude Wong, tak mu neříkej, že jsem tady. Chci si s tebou ještě víc promluvit, a takhle by mě zahnal zpět."

Komui kývnul, jakože rozumí. Jak Bak zalezl pod stůl, Komui také zamířil ke stolu, aby se k němu posadil. Dveře se otevřely a vážně v nich stál Wong. „Komui-san! Bak-sama zmizel. Neviděl jste ho někde? Jindy když někam jde, tak mi vše poví. Ale nyní… hledám ho všude, mám o něj strach!" spustil hned, jak došel. Komui se víc přitiskl ke stolku i se židlí, aby Bakua schoval.

Bak… měl nyní dost zajímavý výhled. Místo pod stolkem nebylo zrovna velké, protože stůl byl z jedné strany uzavřený. Nemohl se moc pohnout, ale zíral Komuiovi přímo do rozkroku. Postupně rudnul, a nevěděl co dělat, jenže… Wong byl venku a mluvil o něm. Opravdu nemohl vylézt ven, proč mu zatraceně neřekl kam jde? Teď už bylo pozdě…

„Nevím, nevím, Wong-san," odpověděl Komui, byl v pokušení Bakua udat. Byla by to asi legrace, jenže to, co pak řekl Wong ho zastavilo…

„Pokud ho najdu, tak ten s kým je pěkně zaplatí! To, že Bak-sama odešel jen tak, bez mého vědomí, to mu vážně není podobné. Musí to být vážné," postěžoval si.

Bak si pod stolem zakrýval oči. Cítil také, že se mu začíná objevovat vyrážka. Proč? Co komu udělal? A ke všemu se Komui zasunul víc do stolu. Bak zaúpěl… ale ta slova, Wongova slova. Udělal by něco Komuiovi? … rozhodně by byla zábava to zjistit. Ale co mohl udělat z této pozice? Ukázat se nechtěl, ale jisté bylo, že ho teď Komui neodhalí, ať se stane cokoliv. Co takhle se pobavit na jeho účet? Stejně si svoje místo určitě nezasloužil… Bak přemáhal postupující vyrážku a ruku natáhnul k rozkroku Komuie, jemně v tom místě sevřel ruku. Komui ztuhnul.

„Ale to nebude tak zlé, Wong-san," začal pomalu Komui. Pokoušel se uklidnit. Tohle si Bak-chan vypije! „Určitě si jen někam odběhnul, nebo třeba někde usnul? Nebo se dokonce ztratil?" zkoušel to.

„Ztratil?! Ach ne, to by bylo vážné… musím ho okamžitě najít!" zaúpěl Wong a vyběhnul rychle z Komuiovy kanceláře.

Oběma se ulevilo, jen Bak trochu litoval svého činu, protože ho Komui hned vytáhnul za lem jeho uniformy. „Bak-chan?" zeptal se nebezpečně a zíral mu do očí. Bak nasadil povýšený pohled. „Co to mělo znamenat?" Komui sice naprosto věděl, že Bak ho zkoušel dostat do problému, ale i tak se zeptal.

„Nic," zněla odpověď od Bakua, ale z Komuiovy strany už nevyšlo jediné slovo. Všechno, co celou situaci vystihlo z jeho pohledu, byl naprosto nečekaný a dost vášnivý polibek… pak nastalo ticho.


	4. Ten jeden jediný polibek

Kapitola 4.

„Lavi, jak daleko mě ještě potáhneš?" zaskuhral Allen. Ačkoliv nespal tak rád jako Lavi, i tak mu trochu vadilo, že ho takhle v noci vytrhl ze spaní a zatím mu neřekl vůbec nic z toho, co měl v úmyslu. To Allena mátlo ještě víc. Už takhle byl zmatený ze svých pocitů, a když cítil Laviho ruku, kterak svírá tu jeho, celý se chvěl. Chvěl se jen z pouhého doteku.

„Vydrž ještě chvíli, zajdeme někam, kde nikdo nebude. Když budeme úplně sami, bude to větší zábava," řekl vesele Lavi a zazubil se na něj. Nedalo se nic dělat, už to tak bylo. Ale bělovlasý chlapec začínal být více a více nervózní ze vší té nejistoty, co ho nyní obklopovala. Co mu jen Lavi řekne? Co vůbec chce? Že by…

Doběhli až do tréninkové místnosti, která byla velmi vzdálená a nikdo tam nechodil. Maximálně Kanda se tam občas mohl mihnout, pokud mu to jeho zabíralo jakési otravné zelenovlasé stvoření, kdysi s culíky, zvané Lenalee. Pokud se tak stalo, měl chudák Kanda zkažený celý den.

Lavi ztěžka oddychoval, stejně tak jako Allen. Přeci jen to vzali poněkud rychle, aby je nikdo nemohl následovat, a hlavně aby se k nim nedostal Link, kdyby se náhodou probral. Museli spoléhat na to, že i pokud se probere, tak je nesvede tak lehce najít.

Jejich pohledy se setkaly a Lavi se trochu připitoměle usmál, aby odlehčil situaci. Mladší chlapec okamžitě uhnul očima. Takhle ne… vůbec nevěděl, co by měl dělat a teď tu byli oba spolu a ani jeden netušil, co by měl říci. Jak by měli celou situaci z archy objasnit. Ale to by nebyl Lavi, aby si nevěděl rady.

„Tak co, Allene? Jak se ti líbila ta pusa?" zeptal se po chvíli odhodlávání. Když už má porušovat Bookmanské zásady, tak ať to stojí za to!

Allen jako na povel zrudnul. Takový začátek jejich rozmluvy očividně nečekal, netušil, co by měl říci. Ale zrzavý exorcista se nedal odbýt. Popošel až k němu a chytil ho jemně za bradu, a natočil si ho, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. Pokoušel se z nich vyčíst, co si Allen myslí, a zjistil, že v nich není tak složité číst. Mladšímu chlapci v tuhle chvíli mohlo takřka vyskočit srdce z hrudi. Bylo by mu jasné, o co se teď Lavi pokusí. Nebránil se. Zavřel oči a mělce se nadechnul.

„Tak je to správné," slyšel Allen ještě Laviho šeptnout, než se k němu dostaly jeho rty. Jemně, lehce, tak jako na arše. Cítil, jak si ho vyšší kluk k sobě blíž přitiskl a také jeho jemné hlazení. Myslel si, že spolu budou o věcech mluvit, ale takhle to vypadalo, že se to vyřeší daleko snadněji. Allenovi ale najednou povolily nohy a začal sjíždět na zem. Nedalo se nic dělat, Laviho polibek byl čím dál tím intenzivnější a jemu se z toho motala hlava.

Nakonec, ani jeden nevěděl jak, skončili oba na zemi. Odtrhli se od sebe a trochu lapali po dechu. Už to bylo jasné a nebylo tomu jako uniknout. Ani jeden nemusel nic říkat, nebylo třeba. Tomuhle by neporozuměl jen hlupák. Allen se zachvěl a přitočil se blíž k Lavimu. Všechny ty doteky… ty byly pro nezkušeného jedince jako byl Allen moc. Chtěl víc, chtěl všechno! A Lavi byl ochotný mu to splnit…

Mezitím v Komuiově kanceláři nastala těžká atmosféra. Hned poté, co Komui Bakua políbil, a zas ho spustil dolů, ucítil na své tváři štípnutí. Ani se nestačil vzpamatovat, když dostal facku. Zmateně sledoval menšího vědce a držel si tvář v místě, kam rána přistála. „B… Baku-chan? Co se stalo?" ptal se udiveně.

„Ty víš moc dobře Komuii, že… že mám rád někoho jiného!" vyštěkl Bak. Byl hodně rozhozený a trochu mu přeskakoval hlas. Dokonce pocítil na svém obličeji svoji vyrážku. Musel být opravdu rozrušený, když se objevila.

„Někoho jiného? Ty? Ale prosímtě, koho ty bys tak mohl mít rád, co?" zeptal se Komui a popostoupil k němu zas o kousek blíž. Kdyby jen tušil, že Bak mluví o jeho sestře… To by blonďák asi nepřežil.

„N… nepřibližuj se!" vypískl Bak a když viděl, že ho Komui neposlechl, začal couvat. Když narazil na stůl, tak tušil, že už není úniku. Měl se sebrat a vyběhnout hned, a ne takhle… zadíval se do jeho tváře. Trochu šokovaně si ho prohlížel, jak se k němu stále blížil. Komui se nahnul až k němu, že ho přinutil, aby se tak trochu položil na stůl. Co se to stalo? Vypil zas moc kafe? Vždycky ho jen provokoval, ale nikdy nezašel takhle daleko… Opravdu by… Ne, to snad ne.

„Baku-chaan, tak se tomu nebraň," zaslechl šepot vedle svého ucha, až mu naběhla husí kůže. Nebyl si jistý, jestli omdlí, nebo co vůbec udělá. Tohle bylo… moc… a vyrážka jako kdyby postupovala. To nebylo zrovna dobré. Jednu ruku mu připlácl na obličej a pokoušel se ho od sebe dostat.

„Komuii! To je už moc! Už ani hnout nebo… nebo…"

„Nebo co?" zeptal se Komui a stáhl jeho ruku ze svého obličeje. Teď se ušklíbal, očividně se bavil. Pak si raději sundal brýle a odložil je o kus dál, aby nepřišly k úhoně. „Ty sis začal, tak se teď nevzpírej, ano? Pořád jen pracujeme… co takhle se trochu uvolnit?"

Bak nechápal, jak se to celé mohlo takhle zvrtnout. Ještě před chvílí spolu rozebírali důležité věci a bylo jim spolu hezky… _Bylo… Hezky…_ Bak nemohl ani uvěřit, že na tato slova pomyslel ve spojitosti s Komuiem. Ještě mu věnoval poslední vyděšený pohled, protože mu něco došlo a omdlel.

„Tak tohle jsem přehnal," brumlal si pro sebe Komui. Byla to pravda. Podrbal se na zátylku a pak ho přesunul na svůj gauč. Na čelo mu dal studený hadr a vedle něj židli, na kterou se posadil.

Co všechno způsobil jediný polibek… Jeden jediný… Bak sice omdlel, ale konečně si uvědomil, jak to celé je. V životě by si nepřiznal, že by se mu líbil muž! Nikdy! A proto… když objevil osobu, co mu je ze všech neblíže podobná, zamiloval se do ní. Podivným způsobem, ale stalo se tak. Ten jeden polibek konečně otevřel jeho oči a Komui konečně zjistil, že na Bakuovi něco je. Nejen to, že si z něj může hezky dělat legraci a bavit se s ním na úrovni, jako vědec s vědcem. Byl rád, že to vyzkoušel. Teď už ho jen tak ze svých spárů nepustí!

Lavi s Allenem vedle sebe leželi takřka nazí a ještě se vydýchávali. Taková smrť emocí a pocitů, co měli za sebou… Allen zlehka natočil hlavu na Laviho a stále ještě celý rudý a pokusil usmát. Lavi se trochu zvedl a posadil se, pak natáhl ruku k Allenovi a přitiskl ho k sobě. Jemně ho políbil do vlasů. „Allene…?" začal Lavi. Musel mu to říci, musel mu říci něco víc o tom, co znamená být Bookmanem. Bylo poněkud pozdě, ale…

Allen se usmál a lepší se uvelebil. Teď mu bylo docela jedno, co se stane. Už chápal, co celou tu dobu k Lavimu cítil, už nebyl tak zmatený, dokonce se toho už ani nebál. Věděl, že v něm dlí ta věc, ale když byl s Lavim, tak se mu zdálo, že všechny starosti a dokonce i akumy jsou pryč. „Co?" zeptal se tiše.

Když zrzek viděl Allena v tomhle stavu, nedalo se nic dělat. Na chvíli se v něm zastavil dech, ale pak se dal zas do pořádku. Porušil hlavní základní Bookmanskou zásadu. Bylo mu hrozně, zamiloval se, a láska mu byla opětována. Nechápal, proč to dával najevo… Rozhodl se, že mu ještě nic nepoví.

„Víš… líbilo by se ti hodně cestovat?" zeptal se nakonec Lavi tiše a zahleděl se do dálky. Jednou bude muset Řád opustit a i když se to Pandovi nebude líbit, mohl by… mohl by Allena vzít s sebou. Už sice nebude „Lavi", ale stále bude s ním…

„Mmh… pokud to bude s tebou…" řekl tiše Allen a otočil na něj hlavu. Byl trošku zmatený, proč se ho na to Lavi ptá.

„Pak je vše v pořádku,"

Jeden jediný polibek… ten jediný, který dovedl zmást i budoucího Bookmana. Zmátl ho natolik, že porušil hlavní zásadu. Snad se nikdy neukáže, že to byla chyba.


End file.
